The present invention relates to spray nozzles, and particularly to spray nozzles useful for water irrigation. The invention is especially useful in the type of spray nozzle of U.S. Pat. specification No. 4,356,974 and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
The above-cited patent specification describes a liquid spraying device particularly useful for water irrigation. It comprises a nozzle formed with an outlet orifice through which the liquid issues in the form of a jet, and a jet-impinging member, in the form of a cup, supported close to and in alignment with the nozzle orifice so as to be impinged by the liquid jet issuing therefrom. During use, the water jet issuing through the nozzle orifice impinges against the end wall of the cup-shaped member, producing a water cushion within the member, which water cushion acts to reflect the water back to the face of the nozzle to produce a relatively uniform distribution of water laterally around the nozzle orifice.